His Guardian Angel
by YojimboTenshi
Summary: In the middle of L's investigation into the Kira case a woman from his past appears offering her help, what effect will her presence have on the case? LxOC


Hey everybody, this isn't my first story but it is the first I've posted on here. I know I still have room to improve so reviews are appreciated, even bitchy ones, especially if it's to tell me that I'm messing up the cannon characters in any way. Enjoy! ^-^

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except the storyline and Hyper, everything else belongs to the writer of Death Note.

* * *

"Ryuzaki-sama, someone has just attempted to enter the building, I have Matsuda-san and Yagami-san bringing her to you." Watari's voice came over the computer speakers. "Why would you do something like that?" L questioned him before biting his thumb. "Trust me Ryuzaki-sama, you'll be glad I did." He told the dark teen ominously. He didn't turn around when he heard the door open and three people walk in. He did however spin around fast enough to give himself whiplash when he heard **her** voice. "Not bad Ryu-kun, I'd be a little worried if I could just stroll in." she told him before smiling.

"We caught her trying to sneak in and Watari told us to bring her to you. Her ID says her name's Hyper Penbar." Yagami-san told him bringing the ID and obviously trying to hide his confusion and curiosity at everything that was going on. "Ryuzaki-san, why would Watari-san have us bring someone who was trying to break in to you?" Matsuda-san asked, unable to hide his feelings as well as Yagami-san. "Ryuzaki huh? That's the name you're using now?" Hyper interrupted."Yes." was his brief reply. "Wait, if you didn't know that his fake name was Ryuzaki why did you call him Ryu-kun?" Matsuda-san exclaimed obviously confused at the nickname. Hyper simply looked at Matsuda-san like he had grown another head before responding. "I've always called him Ryu-kun, why should I stop now?" Before either officer could question her further he asked the question that his mind had been turning over and over since she arrived. "What are you doing here Hyper?" she stared at him with the bright blue eyes that he remembered so well and said nothing.

It was silent for several minutes before she finally spoke. "I missed you. We all missed you, but I was the only one old enough to leave and search for you." She spoke with a tone that only he and Watari would recognize as the one she used when sad. "Why the surname Penbar?" he asked being sure to keep the unknown emotion flaring within him to show in his voice. She shrugged before answering, "I needed an ID, I couldn't bear the thought of using any name other than Hyper and Ray and I met a few years ago. We became close so when I chose a surname I used his." The unknown emotion left the detective even though Hyper never showed any of the signs of truth telling he had known her long enough to know she rarely did when speaking the truth.

"You can release her." He told Matsuda-san and Yagami-san who then proceeded to un-cuff Hyper and release their hold on her arms. As soon as she was free Hyper ran at L so fast that no one had time to react before he was on the ground, pinned beneath the woman. Both officers moved to grab her but stopped when the detective waved them away with one hand. While they backed away he watched the confusion in their eyes turn to understanding as they realized she was hugging him and not harming him. "I missed you so much Ryu-kun." She mumbled into his neck and squeezed him a little tighter before releasing him and helping him up.

"Follow me." he told her while walking out of the room. They walked down a hall passing several doors and making a few turns before L finally stopped at one that looked the same as the others before it. Upon entering the room Hyper found a room with nothing but a bed, fridge, and several computers. "Your room." Hyper stated, not bothering to ask knowing the way he was especially when on a case. "So what now?" L asked turning to face her with his hands in his pockets. "I was hoping to work with you on the Kira case." she said becoming shy now that they were alone and he was focused solely on analyzing her. "You're above average in IQ and you've received the same training as me but Matt, Mello, or Near would be more help on this case and you know it." he replied. "Yes, but I have more street skills and smarts than any of you! I could be your eyes, ears, and hands outside of this building and I can get people to interact differently with me than they would with you so you can better analyze them!" she said transitioning into a more anxious demeanor. "Use you as a tool to expose Kira?" he asked looking at her strangely. "Exactly!" she exclaimed. He was silent for a while as he mulled things over, finally he looked her in the eyes and gave his answer.

* * *

A/N: Lemme know if I should start another story, continue this one, edit something, or never post again. Arigatou minna-san.


End file.
